Moonlight
by DarkCaroline94
Summary: París. La luna brilla en el cielo y él se obsesiona con ella en el momento en que la ve. Pero no será fácil. Las relaciones entre los vampiros y los lobos son tensas, y ambos saben lo que pasará si los descubren... y si ella no lo elige a él. ExBxJ
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

Bueno, me he decidido también a colgar esta historia. Es un poco diferente a la otra que tengo, quizás más seria y más liosa, pero a mí me gusta. Espero que a vosotros también :)

* * *

**PREFACIO**

**La loba lo mira.**

**Sus ojos, del color del chocolate derretido lo observan de los pies a la cabeza. Es una mirada de amarga impotencia y amor no deseado que le quema el alma y le desgarra el corazón. Y lo peor de todo es que sabe el porqué de esa mirada, ya que él se siente igual. Siente esa rabia y esa ira contra la persona que ha puesto patas arriba todo en lo que cree. Desearía matarla, pero cuando quiere atacarla sus músculos no le responden, se paralizan porque cada célula de su cuerpo sabe lo que pasará si ella sufre el más mínimo daño. Porque no puede dañarla y seguir con vida.  
**

**Sabe que son diferentes, enemigos, no en vano sus especies han luchado entre ellas en una guerra tan antigua como el tiempo. Ella es hija del bosque, de la luna llena, mientras que él es el hijo predilecto de la oscuridad, el infalible recadero del diablo. El príncipe de la oscuridad.  
El cuerpo de la loba se mueve a un lado. Los músculos ágiles y elásticos, diseñados para correr, le permiten una movilidad extremadamente rápida que acabaría con él en segundos. Porque sabe que como vampiro es poderoso, pero que ella, en su forma de loba y con la luna llena a su favor, lo es aún más.  
**

**La loba estira las patas delanteras. Cada músculo de su cuerpo está tenso y preparado para la caza. El hocico se retira, descubriendo la blancura de unos colmillos llenos a rebosar de un veneno que dejará cicatrices profundas en su piel. Sabe que ella no va a dudar al matarlo, y solo se arrepiente de no haberla poseído ni una sola vez para llevarse con él un recuerdo de lo que es amar a alguien en cuerpo y alma. Él cierra los ojos y suspira, esperando la dentellada letal en el cuello.  
No piensa defenderse.**

**Ella gruñe amenazadoramente, y sin que él se dé cuenta de ello un destello de tristeza relampaguea en sus ojos marrones. Sabe que es su deber acabar con ese vampiro, sabe que ha sido benévola con él durante demasiado tiempo y que ya es hora de dejar de jugar, pero algo en su interior se estremece al pensar que él no va a volver a estar allí y que la culpa será de ella.  
Sacude la cabeza; no tiene otra opción y lo sabe. No es momento de mostrarse débil.**

**Hace impulso con las patas traseras y con un salto que cualquier lobo envidiaría, se lanza hacia el vampiro con los afilados colmillos desnudos. Es su deber, y eso también lo sabe.**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, esto es solo el prefacio, creo que ya os imaginaréis quien es la loba :) Bueno, espero que os guste y si queréis que siga, solo decídmelo**.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Bueno, ya veo que el prefacio no ha gustado demasiado, espero que el primer capítulo guste más. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - París**

La luna creciente alumbra las calles de París con un tenue resplandor nacarado que invita a la vista a alzarse para contemplarlo. La capital francesa bulle de actividad debido a la peculiar época del año y los adultos apuran sus movimientos en un deseperado intento por comprar los últimos regalos.  
Todos tienen un lugar a dónde ir, una dirección exacta, un hogar donde probablemente un niño les espera acurrucado en su camita con la ilusión de saber que va a tener regalos nuevos. Todos menos él. Vestido de negro y con unos andares ágiles y felinos, como los de una pantera, es la fantasía que toda mujer ha conjurado alguna vez en su mente, el regalo que todas esperan estas navidades. Todas lo observan entre la multitud. Todas desean llevarlo a un callejón y quitarle la ropa como adolescentes descontroladas que quieren volver a ser. Todas lo desean, pero ninguna le tendrá. Él es libre, como un halcón de caza. Sobrevuela las cabezas de los mortales, observando como nacen y mueren con una indiferencia que casi ralla en el desprecio. Porque él es superior a ellos, sí, pero en el fondo los envidia. Él desearía ser una de esas personas despreocupadas que corren a la seguridad de sus casas, que observan el rostro arrebolado de un niño al ver sus regalos y reviven su propia infancia.

Hace demasiado tiempo que está solo. Ha olvidado lo que es tener a alguien que le ame y ya casi no recuerda lo que es amar con locura.  
Porque es inmortal, ¿Pero de que le sirve la eternidad si no la puede compartir con alguien?  
Lleva demasiado tiempo errante, cumpliendo las órdenes de alguien que no le agrada y desesperado por encontrar una compañera que comparta con él los sinuosos caminos de la inmortalidad.  
Pero sabe que sus esperanzas son vanas. Sabe que tiene tantas posibilidades de encontrarla como de tocar el sol con las manos y no quemarse.  
Sacude la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos porque sabe que no le sirve de nada torturarse. Cuanto más piensa en ello, más le duele.

Pero entonces sus ojos se ven atraídos hacia un lugar entre la multitud. No sabe hacia qué hasta que lo ve. Algo pequeño y delgado que se desliza en contra de la corriente de la gente, como él. Es una criatura delicada y ligera que lo mira fíjamente y parece intimidada, sí, pero algo en su mirada cautelosa le dice que ella sabe por qué está intimidada. El mensaje es claro: Sé lo que eres.  
Y eso le excita. Le gusta saber que al menos hay alguien entre la multitud que sabe que está siendo cazado y que sabe a qué tipo de criatura debe temer. Y entonces, con curiosidad, comienza a andar hacia la joven.  
Ella corre, se encoje entre la multitud intentando pasar desapercibida ante la mirada de esos dos ojos divinos, casi omnipotentes, que han visto demasiado. Pero ignora que él ya a ha fijado su vista en ella, y que esa pequeña criatura para él destaca entre la marea de gente como la estrella polar en el cielo.  
Esa noche, él ya ha elegido a su presa.  
No sabe lo que hará. Probablemente la acorralará en algún sitio, se alimentará, y la dejará en la habitación más cara del mejor hotel de la ciudad con el recuerdo de la mejor noche de su vida. No quiere matarla, le intriga demasiado.  
¿Cómo una humana sabe el tipo de criaturas que hay sueltas por ahí? No lo sabe, pero piensa averiguarlo.  
Sonríe, y la blancura de sus dientes refulge en la noche iluminada de París. Empieza la caza.

Ella corre y la gente la mira escandalizada. Tiene miedo y le da rabia, porque sabe que no debería. Está acostumbrada a tratar con ese tipo de criaturas egoístas y hedonistas por naturaleza, tan dadas a satisfacer sus propios deseos que han perdido todo rastro de humanidad.  
Sabe que la está siguiendo, y la imagen de ese desconocido no se le va de la cabeza a pesar de que lo está intentando.  
Nunca se ha molestado en observar a uno de ellos físicamente. Ella opina que sus compañeros, morenos, altos y musculosos, son mucho más sexys que uno de esos oscuros individuos. Y el que la sigue apenas es un crío, no podía tener más de veintidós años cuando lo convirtieron.  
Pero en cuanto a belleza, tiene que reconocer que él en particular, rompe todos los esquemas.  
No puede ser tan distinto de los otros y ser más hermoso. Donde todos son morenos o rubios, el pelo de este presenta una tonalidad rojiza brillante. No es un rojo zanahoria, tampoco es un granate oscuro. No, es una mezcla entre color castaño y anaranjado que solo puede ser descrito como cobrizo.  
Y aunque no puede olvidar el rostro pétreo, indiferente y glorioso de dios pagano, tiene que reconocer que los ojos son algo sublime. Verdes como las praderas en verano, como hojas de roble en primavera, y que poseen una fuerza arrolladora que incluso ella ha temido, y que siente clavada en su espalda en esos momentos.

Sus pasos desorientados la han llevado al final de los Campos Elíseos, justo a la base de la Torre Eiffel. A partir de ahí ya no sabe hacia donde ir. Probablemente, y debido a la hora, en ese momento esa sea la calle más abarrotada de París. No le preocupa que alguien pueda atacarla, al menos no uno de esos ladrones corrientes porque sabe defenderse sola, pero no quiere que la gente se interponga en lo que será una criatura hambrienta y su presa, y mucho menos en la pelea.  
Las palabras retumban en su cabeza con claridad. "Si un humano ve algo, debe morir."  
Y cuando ella decide que deben permanecer apartados de la gente, comienza una especie de juego de corre que te pillo. Ella se escabulle entre las patas de acero de la enorme torre, apenas haciendo ruido, y él ve eso como una incitación a la cacería que hace mucho que no practica. Las épocas cambian, y en esta es demasiado fácil cazar, tanto que hasta eso ha perdido su emoción.  
Es más rápida de lo que parece, y los instintos cazadores de él salen a la luz acompañados de una sonrisa torcida. Comienza a seguirla, y en ese momento sus cinco sentidos están afilados como una cuchilla.

El olfato le ayuda a localizarla. Ella tiene un olor delicioso y exquisito. Suave y perfumado, mezclado con algo salvaje que no logra identificar.  
Observa con satisfacción que también es lista. Lo está alejando de las calles principales para evitar escándalos, y sus pupilas, que recojen fragmentos de luz prácticamente invisibles para un humano detectan exactamente el lugar por donde se ha escabullido, sin margen de error. Además está oyendo sus pasos casi inaudibles, veloces e irregulares.  
En realidad lo oye todo. Desde las ondas ultrasónicas de los murciélagos de Nôtre Dame hasta la pelea de bandas que tiene lugar casi en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Incluso su sentido del tacto está más despierto que de costumbre. Las yemas de los dedos son extrasensibles al roce, diseñadas exactamente para tocar cualquier parte del cuerpo de un humano y detectar por dónde discurren las arterias importantes. Todo en él está diseñado para cazar y parece que ella no lo ha entendido. ¿Quiere jugar? Muy bien, pero con sus reglas.  
Está terriblemente aburrido y ella le está proporcionando una distracción deliciosa por la que será recompensada. No solo no la matará, sino que a lo mejor no la deja esa noche, ni la siguiente. Alguien que huele tan bien no puede ser una molestia en su cama.  
Pone las piernas en cuclillas y salta. Se agarra al lujoso balcón del cuarto piso y continúa saltando hasta llegar a la cornisa del edificio de casi veinte plantas, desde donde tiene una mejor vista panorámica de las calles.  
Y entonces la ve corriendo por esas callejuelas sombrías y gruñe. Se está metiendo en callejones oscuros que no le gustan nada. Pero bueno, si alguien se atreve a tocarla, al menos esa noche, lo va a pagar caro. Ella es su presa, suya ¿Y cuando se ha visto a una pantera cediéndole una presa a un depresador inferior?  
Se da la vuelta y se obliga a dejar de oirla y de olerla. Va a darle diez segundos para que se esconda. Diez, nueve...

Ella sigue corriendo aunque sabe perfectamente que él está subido a la azotea de uno de los pisos sobre su cabeza. Pero ella misma no sabe donde está. Hace tiempo que se ha perdido pero necesita encontrar un taxi, un coche o algo parecido para llegar a aeropuerto y coger el avión con dirección a Washington que salga más temprano.  
Ni siquiera sabe que es lo que hace en París. Debería estar en América con sus compañeros, haciendo el idiota con ellos y esperando para entrar en acción, pero desde hace mucho tiempo siente que necesita una libertad que no le conceden. Y ahora cuando al fín la consigue, debe volver allí para advertirles de la presencia de uno que no conocían, y encima viejo, está segura.  
El cartel indica una calle desconocida, pero no puede estar lejos de los Elíseos pues todavía puede distinguir la imponente figua de la Torre Eiffel sobre los altos edificios. Dobla la esquina y entra en un callejón oscuro y fantasmagórico, cuyas paredes parecen echársele encima como la presencia de su perseguidor.  
Sacude la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos, tiene que seguir corriendo.  
Pero ya es tarde, lo siente en el anormal silencio que ha invadido todo el callejón, en la veloz carrera de un gato que se escabulle de allí como si le hubieran asustado. Y cuando va a meterse por otra calle, algo negro cae del cielo y aterriza delante de ella con elegancia y maestría, absorbiendo el impacto de más de treinta metros flexionando ligeramente las rodillas y aterrizando sobre las puntas de los pies.

La ha encontrado.

Ella mira a derecha y a izquierda intentando esconderse, aunque sabe que es en vano. No puede esconderse de una sombra.  
Él sigue quieto, observándola sin moverse. La está analizando. La joven sabe que ese tipo de criaturas son inteligentes y astutas por naturaleza, y probablemente en ese momento está intentando adivinar que es lo que hará ella a continuación, cual será su próximo movimiento.

¿Gritará?

No, no tiene sentido. Si hubiera querido gritar no habría huído así, hubiera ido a refugiarse a uno de los comercios temblando de miedo. Y ella no está temblando. Ese rostro ovalado lo está mirando desafiantemente, con la pequeña barbilla alzada en su dirección en un gesto de desafío y arrogancia que le sorprende en alguien que parece tan joven y tan indefensa. Los ojos, grandes y marrones, están rodeados de pestañas oscuras y espesas, y él se da cuenta con satisfacción de que ella es muy guapa a pesar de su evidente juventud. Qué tiene, ¿Dieciocho años? ¿Diecisiete? No lo sabe, pero continúa mirándola.

Ella soporta el exámen con valentía. Solo quiere largarse, no quiere pelea. Ahora no es el momento de acercarse a él. Él ahora es fuerte, y ella no está precisamente en su mejor momento. _C'est la vie_, se dice. Parece que esa noche la suerte no juega a su favor.

El vampiro se desliza perezosamente hacia ella, que está prácticamente acorralada contra la pared, y le sonríe entornando los ojos.  
Una esbelta y nívea mano le agarra la barbilla con suavidad pero con firmeza, y ella sabe que eso es una manera sutil de advertirle que si intenta mover un solo músculo, apretará más fuerte.  
Lo que daría por tener a uno de sus compañeros aquí con ella. Porque si eso fuera así, él se iba a enterar.  
Los labios finos y sensuales de él se entreabren ligeramente y el aliento delicioso del vampiro le produce un escalofrío que recorre su espina dorsal. Sí, deliciosamente dulce y devastardor, pero demasiado frío para alguien que ama el calor y el fuego.  
Ella le mantiene la mirada. Aparentemente nada la ha perturbado, y desde luego no el olor de un chupasangre. Y por primera vez el vampiro sonríe y ella observa con temor que los incisivos están alargados y que la sensual boca ahora está preparada para matar. Una risa gutural escapa de la garganta de él, que sigue observándola.

-_Sabes lo que soy_-. Dice él en un perfecto francés. No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación, y por eso ella no se ve en la obligación de contestar.-_ Sabes lo que soy y aún así has osado desafiarme._

Ella se percata, con reticente admiración, de que no está tratando con uno de esos novatos que no saben lo que hacer con sus nuevas capacidades. Está tratando con un antiguo que sabe perfectamente que tiene en su poder las armas más peligrosas del mundo más encanto y belleza. Que sabe perfectamente que su voz tiene una cadencia irresistible, y que solo tiene que modularla a su gusto para atraer a sus presas. Y eso, sumado, lo hace un enemigo muy poderoso... y peligroso.  
Él está esperando una respuesta, y ella no se sorprende cuando la mano blanca oprime más fuerte su mandíbula, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Los ojos verdes taladran los suyos, exigiendo una respuesta.

-_Por supuesto que sé lo que eres. Lo difícil es no darse cuenta de ello_-. Su voz suena muy segura y no tiembla ni un ápice. Está pidiendo a gritos que la mate, pero no puede evitarlo. Desearía matarlo ella a él tan solo porque la tiene indefensamente acorralada contra la sucia pared del edificio-._ Eres un asqueroso chupasangre._

Los ojos de él brillan en señal de advertencia y un gruñido animal escapa de su garganta a la par que su mano cierra su presa en torno al cuello de ella, abandonando la barbilla. Esta vez sí que está apretando y le hace daño, siente que le cuesta respirar.

-_¿Asqueroso chupasangre?_- Repite entre dientes-. _Pequeña, no sé si eres consciente de que podría aplastarte contra la pared sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento_. -Ella entrecierra los ojos e intenta coger aire a bocanadas. Él se da cuenta de eso y afloja un poco su amarre, pero no la suelta. _-¿Cómo te llamas?_ -Pregunta. Está intrigado. En trescientos años nunca nadie le ha desafiado y se siente contrariado e irritado. Más le vale contestar con buenos modos. Ella alza una ceja y mueve la cabeza a un lado, al menos todo lo que la mano de él le permite.

-_No es asunto tuyo, ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar una bonita cripta por ahí?_ -. Responde mordaz.

Él vuelve a gruñir enfadado. A esas alturas ella ya debería estar deseando complacerle, pero ella parece inmune a su poder mental y físico.

Bella sabe que le está enfadando y le resulta de lo más entretenido. Pero cuando los ojos verdes se cierran en banda y ella se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, ya es tarde. Ya no hay ninguna tregua. Las manos se cierran como tenazas alrededor del cuello de ella y la joven boquea, deseperada por introducir algo de aire en sus pulmones.

- _Te he preguntado que como te llamas_-. Repite él, amenazador. Ella jadea y se lleva las manos al cuello, intentando sofocar la presión que él está ejerciendo sobre su tráquea. Intenta retirar las manos de él pero no puede. Él es el más fuerte de los dos con diferencia.

- _I-Isabe-lla_-. Consigue jadear. Él afloja la presión de nuevo, pero no la suelta. Le sonríe con sarcasmo.

- _¿Ves? Así es mucho más fácil. Yo soy..._

- _No me interesa_-. Le interrumpe. Sigue plantando cara a pesar de que tiene marcas en el cuello y su respiración todavía es irregular. Él ignora esa respuesta, porque si no lo hace le apretará el cuello de nuevo y acabará por matarla.

- _Soy Edward-_. Repite él educadamente. Ella alza una ceja, y suelta una risita sarcástica.

- _¿El guardián?_-. Se burla-. _Creo que si tus padres hubieran sabido en lo que te convertirías te habrían cambiado el nombre, porque..._ -. No puede terminar la frase. Las manos se cierran de nuevo, más fuerte que antes, y ella si que ahora no puede ni respirar una sola gota de aire. Él la tiene alzada del suelo y ella patalea desesperada, intentando acertarle una patada en cualquier lugar. Pero no lo consigue. Se está empezando a poner roja por la falta de aire. Casi ha perdido el sentido cuando él la suelta y la deja caer al suelo despectivamente.  
- _No hables de lo que no sabes pequeña_-. Edward la observa medio tumbada en el duro asfalto, cogiendo aire con brusquedad, y entonces ve las marcas en el cuello. Y un poco más a la derecha la vena palpitante de la garganta lo está llamando, y por primera vez en la noche él se da cuenta de lo hambriento que está.

La levanta del suelo con delicadeza y la arrincona de nuevo contra la pared oscura. Ya le ha hecho bastante daño, y ella no tiene por qué sufrir cuando él se alimente. Entierra una de sus manos en la abundante melena castaña y lleva la otra a la barbilla de la joven mientras se inclina hacia su cuello y se pierde en el increíble olor a fresias que ella despide. Continua olisqueando un poco más, intentando averiguar que es exactamente ese olor salvaje que despide junto a las fresias. No es del todo desagradable, pero no está acostumbrado a él.  
Abre la boca, y los colmillos afilados se preparan para sorber la sangre.  
Ella se estremece cuando el aliento frío se esparce por su cuello, y aunque sabe que lo que va hacer probablemente le cueste la vida, se arriesga. Con toda la fuerza que es capaz muerde la mano nívea que la aprisiona. El vampiro gruñe de dolor y la mira ,enfadado y extrañado. ¿Por qué le escuece tanto la herida? Y entonces comprende el porqué, y la mira entre sorprendido y cauteloso. Ella esboza una sonrisa, y viéndose descubierta, lo mira desafiante.

- _Pequeña zorra_-. Sisea él. Ella ríe burlonamente, y sus ojos centellean divertidos.

- _Oh, vamos, no seas más estúpido de lo que puedes aparentar ser. Has tenido que sospechar algo cuando no me rendía a tus encantos, ¿No es así?_ -. Ella bate sus largas pestañas y sacude la melena. Por fuera está segura, pero por dentro es un manojo de nervios. Si él decide atacarla no va a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, y sabe que va a salir muy mal parada.

Él le enseña los colmillos y gruñe, pero se mantiene alejado de ella. Si ha logrado mantenerse con vida tanto tiempo es porque ha sido precavido. Es inteligente, y sabe que si la ataca ahora y gana, los compañeros de ella acabarán con él. Sonríe tocidamente y ella lo mira cautelosa.

- _No te preocupes Isabella, si hubiese querido matarte ya estarías muerta_-. Afirma con convicción. Con tanta convicción que ella le cree-. _Y ten muy en cuenta esto, pequeña. Esta no es la última vez que nos encontramos y definitivamente esto no se va a quedar así. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias._

Entorna los ojos. Parece que va a irse. Cuando ella se relaja, él se mueve tan rápido que parece fundirse con las sombras que los rodean a ambos. Y entonces vuelve a sentir la mano oprimindo su garganta. Y un pinchazo agudo en su cuello, como de dos agujas, la hace soltar un grito estremecedor que ha debido escucharse en todo París. Ella se retuerce entre sus brazos aunque sabe que es inútil, siente como él chupa con regodeo y le clava las uñas en las muñecas, intentando zafarse. No puede hacerlo, y es doloroso, como si le estuvieran arrancando la vida del cuerpo.  
Finalmente, él se separa de ella. Tiene los labios fruncidos en una mueca de triunfo que la estremece por completo, y la deja caer al suelo de nuevo. Ella solloza y se lleva las dos manos al cuello, sintiendo como la criatura de su interior lucha por salir a la luz y arrancarle la garganta a mordiscos a ese vampiro, pero se controla. Podría transformarse, sí, pero sin la luna llena, o en su ausencia, del sol, su forma de loba no puede competir con la maestría de un vampiro de más de un siglo de vida.

- _Te vas a arrepentir de esto-_. Su voz suena ronca, pero su amenaza reberbera en el fino oído de él con el convencimiento de quien sabe mucho de ese tipo de cosas-. Hoy estoy yo sola, es de noche y no hay luna llena, pero te encontraremos y te lo haré pagar, cueste lo que cueste.

El se da la vuelta y se aleja por el callejón, sin una pizca de miedo. Pero antes de doblar la esquina se vuelve hacia ella, y con una expresión aviesa y oscura que le pone la piel de galllina, pregunta:

- _¿Aunque te cueste el corazón, Isabella?_

* * *

_Bueno, ¿Que tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡¡¡Espero vuestros comentarios!!!_


End file.
